Smile
by toughchick44
Summary: The reason why stella smiles


Stella Yamada was having a wierd week with someone she never expected, but it was fun and she had to admit that so far in her life, she had never been happier. To explain this glorious week she decided to write a song about it and peform it at Dante's, but we'll get back to that. Her week started off like any normal week she was hanging with her friends at lunch, when she got up to get a coke and was putting her phone back in her pocket and wasn't looking where she was going and ran into somebody. That certain somebody was Ray Beech, and usually he would make a snide remark but what he did surprised her very much.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" He asked as he helped her up, once she was standing up, she looked at him like he was crazy.

"What was that?" She asked with a chuckle and started to dust of her jeans, which had gotten dirty from her fall.

"I was just helping you up is there something wrong with that?" He smiled back as he looked at her fix her shirt.

"I guess not, but you never do stuff like that you usually just act like nothing happened." Stella then quickly realized what she said, looked down at her shoes and laughed at herself. "I just acted like a bitch, I'm sorry I just lost control like I usually do." She looked back up at him when she heard him chuckle to.

"I don't care, it's fine, I just kind of go with it." He said, she looked at what he was wearing and noticed that he wasn't wearing his letterman jacket but a leather jacket with black high tops.

"Nice rock 'n' roll look." She complimented and he looked down at himself, he noticed she was right so he looked back up and liked that she was smiling instead of glaring at him.

"Well I'm going to get a soda, see ya later." She said and walked to the soda machine with a bashful smile on as she thought of the first _real_ time they met.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Stella was walking to her first class on her first day, when she heard fast foot steps behind her, she turned around and saw the guy who had first talked to her that day._

_"Hey your the new girl, the one that I spoke to this morning." He said as he came up to her, they were in the middle of the hall and Stella wasn't really in the mood to talk right now, so she just nodded her head._

_"Hey look I'm sorry, it's just my friends expect me to do certain things, and I wasn't making fun of you I was... I don't really know what I was doing?"She chuckled and smiled at that, and he returned the smile._

_"So let's see if I can tell what part of the social scale you're on. You have a letterman jacket that has badges for" Stella looked closer at his jacket "soccer, basketball, football, and track, you had cheerleaders around you plus you are expected to do certain things. My analysis says a jock." They laughed at how she pointed out the obvious and she liked his lightning blue eyes and blonde hair._

_"You must be a psychic and my name is Ray, Ray Beech. So don't mean to be so forward but what's your name?" He held out his hand for her to shake and she took it, still chuckling a bit._

_"Stella, Stella Yamada and not psychic, just very observational." She took her hand back and looked at his smile, she liked it alot and she was smiling too which hadn't happened a lot since her parents announced the move._

_"Alright Stella what's your first class?" He asked as he leaned over to get a peak at the scheldule in her hands._

_"Uh...Biology with ." She read off the paper and looked back up at him._

_"Great I was just heading there, had a late soccer meeting." With that they walked off to Biology._

**END FLASHBACK**

They were somewhat friends that day but then she made her speech at assembly and everything kind of just went downhill from there. She will never admit it but with that one look he had gave her just a minute ago, everything about him in her mind wasn't the same now. He had given her that exact look her first day, but she just forgot about it after all the things that had happened all of freshmen year. She headed back to her seat and was smiling all the way and couldn't take it off at all that day, plus it had been a while since she had been this happy and everything had felt this right in her life. They had their fights everyday and now he turned everything around and he is all she needed all of a sudden to smile, just the mention of his name had made her smile since that day.

**TUESDAY:**

"Hey Yamada." Stella turned around, she had been walking around town just scanning if she wanted anything from the stores, when she heard her name.

"Hey Beech." Stella stopped and waited as Ray caught up to her with his sunglasses bouncing a little by his moving body.

"What you up to?" He asked as he looked at the bags in her hands and tried to look in them. She playfully slapped his hand away from the from the bag and laughed at his playful hurt expression.

"Just buying some things." She said as she fixed her own sunglasses and they started to walk again.

"You wanna hang out, I'm about to go to the park." He said as he gestured to the direction of the park.

"Why?" She chuckled as she thought of the bad boy of Mesa High at the park.

"My little sister wants to go." Ray said as he put his hands on Stella's shoulders and moved her body to face the middle of the square, where there was a little girl walking on the concrete surrounding the big tree in the middle of the square.

"She looks sweet and sure why not." Stella agreed and watched as the little girl had her arms out to balance herself, the two walked over to where the she was.

"Rach you ready to go to the park?" Ray asked as they stepped in front of her, they looked up at her since she was on the concrete stones, that made her a little taller than them at the moment.

"Yeah let's go." She said as she held out her arms, Ray put his hands on her waist and lifted her off the concrete as she giggled and acted like she was flying. Stella thought it was cute so she giggled too.

"Who are you?" Rachel or 'Rach' asked as they walked to Ray's black mustang, Stella looked at her more clearly. She had Ray's blonde hair that was to her elbow, her bangs being held back by a black headband with a black rose on it, she had more gray-ish eyes than lightning blue like Ray's, she was wearing a purple tank top with black flowers here and there, with a white skirt that went to her knees, and white flip-flops.

"She is my friend Rach, and her name is Stella." Ray said as Rachel grabbed onto his hand and Stella's.

"Oh, she's not like Patty or Jules right? Because they are annoying." Rachel said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well I can't disagree with you there but no, she's not like Patty or Jules." Ray said as he laughed at his sisters statement, as did Stella.

"How old are you sweety?" Stella asked as she looked down at the girl and thought that she didn't look old enough to be ten but not young enough to look under five.

"I'm 7 and are you two going out?" Rachel asked as they stepped in the car, Stella and Ray up front and Rachel in the back, the two looked at each other with surprise.

"Rachel." Ray said in a warning tone as he started the car and dorve out of the square to the park which was 5 minutes from there.

"What I'm just asking." She said as she leaned forward to look at their faces, Stella was looking out the window and Ray was focusing on the road.

"Just be quiet Rachel and lean back." Ray said as he still looked at the road, Rachel just sighed and did as she was told. The car was silent the rest of the way, once they got there Rachel jumped out of the car and ran to the playground as Ray and Stella just stepped out and sat on the hood of his car.

"Just ignore what she says when she gets into relationship type topics, she watches romantic movies with my mom a lot." Ray said as they were now laying against the window and looking up at the clouds.

"It's fine I have two little brothers, so I understand." Stella said back as she moved her head to look at Ray, he noticed this and tilted his head to look at her. They just looked at each other for a moment before Ray sat up a bit and put one hand on her hip that was closest to the passenger side window, leaned down, and kissed her. She didn't mind and put one hand in his hair holding him down to her, they just layed there making out when Rachel came back over.

"Ew, you what did you put in her coke Ray?" Rachel asked as she watched them pull away, said coke was sitting in the cup holer in the car, they just laughed and looked at her.

"You guys are wierd, you say you're friends and that you're not going out but you make out on the hood of a car." Rachel said sticking out her tongue and acting like she was gagging, they just laughed again, Ray motioned with his hand for her to go back to playing before he leaned back down and started to kiss Stella again.

**WENDESDAY:**

Stella woke up that morning and went to school with a smile on her face, for the past few hours her and Ray had been hanging out and kissing at any chance they got. Nobody at school knew because they just didn't tell anyone, they were just making out on a regular basis since yesterday, they weren't really anything so they just didn't feel to mention it to anyone. Stella was talking to her friends at lunch when Olivia and Wen finally pulled apart from sucking each others face and noticed something on Stella's arm, close to her shoulder but was halfway covered by her sleeve, it looked a lot like a tattoo.

"Hey Stella what's that on your arm?" Wen asked as Olivia drank her lemonade and leaned against Wen.

"What's what?" Stella asked as she looked back at them, had being distracted by talking to Mo previously.

"There is writing on your arm." Olivia asked as she leaned over the table and touched the spot that was written on.

"Oh that's a name." Stella said as she covered up the writing with her hand, Ray and Stella were playing around the previous day and decided to act like they had tattoo's so they wrote each others name on each other with sharpie.

"Who's name?" Charlie asked, and since he was sitting right next to her, he removed her hand and pushed up her sleeve to reveal the name, the table gasped.

"What is his name doing on your arm?" Mo asked and as she did Scott walked by with Ray beside him, the others glared at Ray as Stella waved and smiled.

"Hey Stella." Ray said as he sat down on the other side of her, the others noticed that Ray also had Stella's name written on his forearm.

"Hey Ray." Stella said as she looked him in the eyes, they didn't see the looks they were getting from the others.

"Ok what is wrong with you guys, are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Scott asked as they just continued to stare at each other.

"Actually we-" Ray was cut off as Stella started to get worried what her friends might think.

"No we are nothing like that, we just hung out a bit yesterday." Stella said quickly and then she noticed the fallen look on Ray's face and was about to start apoligizing, when he stood up.

"Ok if you're embarrassed of being able to hang out with me then I guess whatever type of relationship we had is over." With that he walked away, Stella called after him but he just walked out of the cafeteria, Stella slumped back onto the bench.

"Why did you do that? We were just playing with you guys." Mo said as she looked at Stella in confusion.

"Guys that is not something you do as a joke." Stella stated and walked away.

**FRIDAY:**

That is what happened that week, Thursday the band had came over to Stella's house and apoligized for what they did and Stella forgave them. That whole day they worked on the song that Stella had wrote and were previously getting ready to preform it, minus Scott, who was supposed to get Ray to Dante's so he could hear it. Stella saw them walk in, Ray try to walk back out but have Scott stop him and make him sit down in one of the booths.

"You ready Stella?" Olivia asked as herself and Mo stood beside her, Stella sighed and nodded her head with a smile. They started to play the intro to the song.

_You know that im a crazy chick I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control oh-oh_

_But you dont really give a sh*t_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it_

_Cause your freaking crazy rock & roll_

_You-u said hey, Whats your name?_

_It took one look and now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said hey, and since that day_

_You stole my heart, and your the one to blame_

_Yeah, and thats why I smile, it's been awile_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around & suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why-y-y-y_

_I smile_

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you, put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then (oh oh) _

_I woke up with a new tattoo, your name was on me, and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_You-u said hey, whats your name?_

_It took one look and now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said hey, and since that day_

_You stole my heart and your the one to blame_

_Yeah, and thats why I smile, It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly your all I need_

_The reason why-y-y-y_

_I smile_

_The reason why-y-y-y_

_I smile_

_You know that I'm a crazy chick, I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All i wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy chick, I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_And thats why I smile, It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around & suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why-y-y-y_

_I smile_

_The reason, the reason_

_Why-y-y-y_

_I smile_

_The reason why-y-y-y_

_I smile_

Stella finished the last note and the crowd cheered, but all Stella could focus on was Ray as he smiled at her and she gestured for him to come on stage. Once he stepped onto stage she immediately kissed him with all the passion she could muster, he responded with just as much force. They pulled back and Stella smiled, that is what happened when she was with Ray, she smiled.


End file.
